1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connectors for square tubing and in particular a connector that is interior wedge block affixed with a concealed draw rod or bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of the wedge block technology to secure and affix tubular connectors has been available to those interested in the art field for some time. One of the drawbacks and deficiencies in this style connector thus far has been inability to provide a T connector because the shape precludes the use of multiple draw bolts. Other connectors with the same dilemma are the cross, side outlet elbow, side outlet tee and the floor flange. In some cases one draw bolt may be accessible however the shape precludes the use of the wedge block on other arms of the connector.
U.S. Patents that exemplify the state of the art include Nattel U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,132 issued Mar. 11, 1986, which shows a form of conduit wedge type connector. Also Schuelke et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,347 issued Oct. 22, 1991 for a panel connector system that utilizes the wedge block construction system. Bolante U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,494 issued Nov. 26, 1991 for a connector for eccentrically dimensioned conduit, Oehlke U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,207 issued Nov. 24, 1992 for a space frame structure and DeWitt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,261 for a flairless compression fitting.
These references taken alone or in combination fail to anticipate the invention as disclosed and claimed herein.